My Brother Bear
by Writer65
Summary: A look through Kenai s and Koda s feelings during the movie. Bad Summary! No Flames!
1. Kenai

Think whatever you think of me, but I´ve to be honest, the first time I met Koda, I hate him.

I know, how bad I´m, but there I was, hanging upside down, thinking that I carried all the problems of the world on my back, and the last thing I needed on that moment was a talking bear cub, I just wanted that he disappeared from my life forever, but no, he stayed there for the entire day and he even help me to get out or the trap.

But even do, I didn't wanted Koda near me, I have agreed that I will accompany to The Salmon Run just because I never thought he would be actually capable of release me, but he did, and then, Denahi made his appearance, I think I was going to be safe with him, but soon I found out that wasn´t going to happen, my brother thought I had been killed by the bear, and now he was hunting me.

I run as fast as I could and I hide on an ice cave, where Koda had also hide, what a coincidence, Denahi lost the trail and I felt really bad, my own brother was trying to kill me, since we were kids we fight a lot, but never with the intention of hurt each other, and besides, I knew that wasn´t my brother, I never see him so anger and sad, but even on that moment, Koda was able to distract me from the pain.

He and his moves, were funny, but I still wanted to be transform into a human again, forget about that horrible nightmare, and get away from Koda, I was so selfish that I didn´t see that Koda needed more help than myself, but luckily Koda mentioned that close to The Salmon Run there was the Mountain where the Lights Touched the Earth, because otherwise I would have run away and lost the best thing that had happened in my life.

Well, going back to the story, I accepted to go with him, but I wasn´t happy, my only thought was end the journey, be a human again and get away from Koda forever, how foolish I was.

Like I predicted, at first the journey was a nightmare, Koda with his incessant voice, his foolish games, stopping every time to talk with any kind of animals, and leaving me ashamed because I didn´t knew how to be a bear, but has days passed, I start to like Koda, he was friendly and, at least you never get bore when he was close, all those things that I hated from Koda at the beginning, started to be my favorites ones, even his jokes.

The ride on mammoth was also funny, never before I had so fun with it, maybe because other times I always do it alone since Sitka and Denahi didn´t tried it with me.

And then, when we lost the way and we get into a fight for that, I felt really bad for how I treated him, after all, he was right, he had helped me a lot, so, immediately I feel bad, because he was giving all his effort to spend a good time, and, I also have part of the fault.

And then, when he found the old human residence, I felt nostalgic about the life that had been take away from me, and when I saw the draw of the bear fighting the man, I feel worse for seen that I´d become the monster I hated, but there was Koda once again to open my eyes, because there he show me who the real monster was, the humans, of course I didn´t see all this on that same moment, but, it surprised me a lot, and I think, that I was even afraid, afraid that if he found out the truth about me, he would reject me.

So, our bond was starting to grow, protect him became a vitality for me, maybe that was the feeling that Sitka had when the sacrificed himself to save me and Denahi, speaking of him.

When he found us on the fire land, Koda´s safety was more important that myself, I was able to put Koda away from danger, but when I saw Denahi… my pain was full of pain, he wasn´t the funny guy who liked to tease me and have fun with me, he was a person that had lost everyone he loved and the only thing that motive him was revenge, and I couldn't do nothing to help him, I can´t talk with him, I think the worst part was my impotence…

And when my brother jump the cliff, my heart wanted to go out of my body, I had lost one brother and the only think I needed, was lost another one, the trunk started to fall and I tried to stop it, when I saw Denahi, for one moment I thought my eyes will tell him that it was me, but, It didn´t work, and the trunk ended falling.

The good news, Denahi was fine, but he was sad, and his desire of revenge was still there, and I was the responsible, I wanted so desperately tell to my brother that I was fine, that there was no need of the violence, I didn´t want him to suffer more, but there was still things to fix before that happened.

So, Koda and I returned the walking, and Koda tell me something really important that opened my eyes, how many times humans were the first in attack? I realized that in fact, most of the time where the humans the ones who attacked the bears and no the other way round.

But, human pride comes into the way and I didn't want to accept it.

Anyway, so we finally he reached the Salmon Run, and men I was scared, never before I had been between so many bears, it was frightening, but luckily, everyone show me that they weren't the monsters I thought they were, they were a big and lovely family who was happily of adding another bear on it, so, I have fun and bears, well, become my favorites animals in the world.

And it was also there when, when I knew that I loved Koda like a brother, he was everything someone could ask in a little brother, the bear who at first was the biggest pain of my neck, became one of the living things that I most love in my life, he was funny, likeable, annoying and adorable, it was impossible not loving him.

But it was also there, where I realized the biggest mistake of my life, the bear who I thought had been the responsible of Sitka´s death, was Koda´s mom, the bear I´ve killed, I felt like a monster, I have leaved a kid orphaned, and there was nothing I could do.

With my body full of pain and regret, I run away, but Koda found me and I knew that I have to tell him, even if that meaning his hate, it was one of the saddest moment of my life, and when I finish, he looked at me like a monster, I had leaved him down, he run away from me, despite I call him, I didn´t wanted his hate, I want his love, I want to fix things, but I didn´t knew how, been a human again wasn´t my goal anymore, I just wanted Koda´s forgiveness, but I knew that was impossible, so, I head to the Mountain, hoping Sitka will help me, even if I don´t deserve it.

And there, Denahi was and he almost killed me, for the most part, I think that would have been fair, but…

Like an answer to a prayer.

Koda came to save me, I couldn´t believe it, there he was, facing Denahi just to save me despite what I´ve tell him, my heart was fixed, I knew Koda had forgiven me.

But there was no time for that, Denahi still wanted us death, Koda grabbed his spear and started to run while Denahi was chasing him, I recovered immediately, if Koda died it will be my fault, I´ve already have cause him a lot of pain, so, if I at least could save him, I will died in peace.

And for one moment, it seemed that I was going to have a "divine punishment" I jump over Denahi and he pointed at me with his spear, I was sure I was going to die like Koda´s mom.

But Sitka came and not only he safe me, he also returned me to my human form, and also, I could see Sitka again, I was so happy of seen my big brother again, and to be human again that the fact of been completely naked didn´t bother me at all.

But when I saw Koda, he was looking at me with so much terror, I had lost him one time and I didn´t wanted to lost him again, I approach him, and (I have to admit, he looks very cute when he´s scared) and I tell him that I was still he´s brother, he understood my words and jump to my arms, it was one of the best moments of my life, because, he understood that despite my form I was still his brother, and that I will love him forever, no mattered what, and also there I understood that he was now my responsibility, I couldn't leave him there, he didn´t have anyone, except me, and even if it was going to hurt me leave my human life, and Denahi, I knew Koda needed me more, Denahi was two years older than and he could take care of myself, but Koda was only a kid and he needed someone to protect him.

So, even if it hurt me, I renounce to my human life, to stay with Koda…

And now, I´m living my life very happily with him, we take care of each other, I love Koda and I know I made the right choice, and, I´m happy that everyone in my village, including Denahi, understood and accept my decision, and even if they didn´t accept it, I don´t care, because Koda is…

My Brother Bear.

And nothing is going to change that.


	2. Koda

**Hi, I just wanted to thanks all those who have read and review all my **_**Brother Bear**_** fics, thank you a lot guys I really appreciate it, and I also I wanted to tell you that I´m taking into account all your suggestions and maybe some of them will be written, but it will have to be on the future, since I´m with too many projects right now and I´m almost back to school, so, that could complicated things but don´t worry, I´m making and effort, anyways, now it´s turn for Koda, let´s see how we was feeling through the first movie:**

Okay, so, the first time I met Kenai I was feeling very happy, I had been separate from my mom and I was scared of been all in my own, so I knew I needed someone to help me get to The Salmon Run, because mom told me that if anytime I get lost, the one thing I´d to do was going to The Salmon Run because there I´ll be safe between so many bears, but I knew that I wouldn´t be capable of reach The Salmon Run alone.

So when I found the bear hanging upside down, I thought that if I helped him he would help me, but I didn´t have account that the bear would be a bighead.

After hours of been talking and talking, Kenai finally accepted my agreement just because he thought I wouldn´t be able to rescue him, but he didn´t knew that I had experience with humans tramps, so after that I thought things will be easily, but no, soon I smelled a hunter (later I found out that he was Kenai´s brother Denahi, and ironically Denahi also became my brother some time later) so I run away, I found and ice cave where I hide, then I realized that I have leaved Kenai behind and I feel like a fool, I was so afraid of the hunter that I thought Kenai was following me, but no.

But luckily Kenai also found the cave, happiness returned to my soul as soon as it leaved when Kenai told me he wasn´t going to accompany me to The Salmon Run, he seemed so determinate to leaved me, and I couldn´t let that happened, so I started to tell him all the wonderful things of the Salmon Run but nothing work until I mentioned the Mountain Where the Lights Touched the Earth, I wasn´t sure why Kenai wanted so desperately to reach it, maybe he just wanted to see it, after all the Mountain was, is one of the most wonderful thing in the world, so he accepted and I was happy, after all I needed him more than never with Denahi hunting us.

Even if Kenai was still moving away from him, for one part, I dislike him a little bit, but, for another part, I feel attach to him since the beginning, and after all, I like to make new friends, so, I wasn´t going to give up.

We started the journey to the next day; I was feeling happy as always, loving every step, enjoying all the things that the nature gave me, but Kenai, was the opposed, he seemed angry, annoyed and bitter, he also was getting away from me, hurrying me, and he just wanted to end the journey as fast as we could.

But I never lost hopes that he will start to enjoy the journey, and it was that way, he started to relax and to act, like he really was, a teenager that just wanted to have fun with his friend, on that moments I saw the real Kenai, the one I started to love, the ride on mammoth was one of the funniest thing I have ever done, and when I saw Kenai on two legs on the mammoth head, I wish that, I wished that Kenai was my brother, I wanted to have a big brother like him.

And later on the night, Kenai told me he that his brother Sitka had died and I feel really bad for him, but when he told me that thanks to Sitka he was there to me, I thanked him for send me Kenai, because I was starting to grow fond of Kenai, and I even confessed him that I´ve always wanted a brother, and every time I was more sure that Kenai was the brother I have wished.

On the morning, Kenai and me we have a fight because he get lost, Kenai didn´t do nothing else that yelling at me, so I started to get angry and I preferred to continue the journey on my own, but I was sad, I´ve started to like Kenai more and more, so I was really sad for been separated from him, but soon I discovered a cave full of animals draws, I was impressed, those draws were really cool, but what impressed me more, was how Kenai looked at the human´s marks, I didn´t understood why he was so intrigue of them, after all, humans were scary, well, I have learn that not all humans are bad, but many of them are.

So, we forget about the incident, and Kenai was once again the bear that loved to have fun, but everything changed when Denahi reached us on the Fire Land, there Kenai and I were separate, I was so feeling so afraid when I realized that Kenai wasn´t with me, if Denahi found me, he would kill him and there was nothing I could do, I wasn´t strong to face him and my teeth weren´t ready to fight, so when Kenai came back to rescue me, I was feeling the luckiest bear in the world, even if the escape was like a nightmare, and it hurt me when Kenai throw me to the other side.

When he also have crossed the bridge, I just wanted to get away from there as fast as he could, but Kenai was looking at the hunter with sadness, I didn´t understood why, for me, humans were monsters that didn´t had a soul, so I don´t see why he was feeling bad for him, I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and it made me more confuse when Kenai tried to save the hunter from the fall, he was trying to kill us and Kenai wanted to save him!

It didn't 'make any sense for me; of course I didn´t knew that the hunter was Denahi, our brother, even if we started with the wrong step.

Anyway, the attack made me realized why the hunter follows us through all the lands, what he had against us? Why humans have so much hate for us the bears? Why couldn´t they just leave us alone? I had so many questions, but I didn´t get a response from Kenai, he seemed so determinate in defend humans, it didn´t make any sense for me, but I wasn´t upset, like I said, I was starting to like him a lot, like a brother, and the arrive of the seagull announce The Salmon Run, I started to feel so happy for finally reaching that wonderful place.

Like all the years, I was feeling like home there, but Kenai, men he was so afraid of the bears, even if I didn´t understand him I didn´t care, I was starting to get usual to Kenai´s weirdness, and besides, it was kind of funny see him.

Also, when Kenai told me he wasn´t going to be back after he climbed the Mountain, I feel sad, a bond had been growing between us, and… I didn´t wanted to be separate from him, I wanted to keep him close, and luckily, Tug helped me, never before I had so much fun on The Salmon Run, playing with mom was fun, also with Bucky, but with Kenai, there was something special about us.

And when it was time of telling stories, while I was see Kenai eating, I knew that Kenai was the brother I wanted, I want to call him big brother, but I was afraid that he will reject me, I knew that Kenai liked me, but I wasn't sure if Kenai loved me so much, and my fears seemed to be true when Kenai told that I was the biggest pain on the neck he ever had, and then he made my dream come true, he called me his little brother.

On that moment I knew he and I were be together for the rest of our life's, feeling the happiest bear on the world, so, thinking that nothing could go wrong, I tell the story of how I get separate from mom, and Kenai, for one moment I thought he was going to have a heart attack, and I was even more confused when I realized that Kenai was no longer there.

I followed his track only to find him with a miserable look, I think he had eaten a bad fish or something else, but…

Never in my life could I have predicted that Kenai was actually… the hunter that killed my mother.

My heart break into pieces, the bond I had with Kenai disappeared and… I hated him, I run away from him, not wanting to listen him; the only thing I wanted was…

Maybe neither I knew what I wanted; the news of my mother death affected me a lot, and it didn´t help that Kenai was the responsible, I didn't knew what to do, I was lost…

I only knew that I was angry and that I hated Kenai.

But then the two moose's appeared, and watching them, remind me how much Kenai and I take care of the other one, and I realized that, Kenai had protected me all the journey, and also that…

He wasn´t a bad person, bear, only that he had made a really bad mistake, also I really loved him and, despite of what he have done, I forgive him, because I love him.

So I follow his track to the Mountain, and I just get in time to safe him, on that moment things started to change, I wasn´t afraid of the hunter, I was going to do everything I could to save my brother, when Denahi was chasing me, Kenai´s only thought was protect me.

Suddenly, the spirits appeared and a giant eagle lifted Kenai from the ground, transform him into a human again, then the eagle revealed to be the spirit of Sitka, Kenai´s older brother, Sitka took something from Denahi and wrap up Kenai because he was naked.

And there was when I was so afraid, never before I had been so close to a human, even if I had just saw Kenai´s transformation, I feared that he wouldn´t be my brother anymore and that he will try to kill me, because that´s the hunter´s job, so, I hide behind a rock, but I couldn´t resist call him, when Kenai call me and told me that everything was going to be fine, my heart was restore, I jump to his arm, Kenai was the same and he still loved me, it was there when I realized that we will always be brothers, no matter our form, our love was stronger that our differences.

But I didn´t knew what was going to happen, even if our bond was strong, Kenai couldn´t life on the woods as a man, and it seemed Kenai didn´t understand me, that didn´t helped our situation.

Sitka approached us and gave Kenai his totem, of course that on that moment I didn´t knew what the rock was, but it surprised me a lot to see a bear, then I looked to Kenai, trying to figure out what he was thinking by his face, but still nothing seemed to have sense for me, not even Kenai´s words, he only put me on the ground and then he walked with Denahi.

While he was having a talk with Denahi, the spirit of my mom appeared, I run to her and hug her, that moment was also special for me, because I could said goodbye to my mother, and also, I knew that he will always be with me, watching over me, so, even if we separate at the end, I knew she was never going to leave me alone.

After her and Sitka ascended to the sky I turned around to see Kenai, but as a bear, to stay with me, forever.

I knew that my life will be happy beside Kenai, and also with Denahi, because even if our bond isn´t so strong like the one I have with Kenai, I know I also can count with him.

So, the last thing to be said is.

Kenai, I love you.

And I´m happy to call you…

My Brother Bear.


End file.
